


Absolution

by GrayCanKindaWriteStuff



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Because it's me, Cinnabon, F/F, Forgiveness, M/M, Pinkberry, Probably some angst, boyf riends — Freeform, can you imagine, my first real multi-chapter fic, oh boy, oh yeah and, richjake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayCanKindaWriteStuff/pseuds/GrayCanKindaWriteStuff
Summary: What would happen if the Squip Squad weren't so forgiving?





	1. One Mistake At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy! It's my first multi-chapter fan fiction! Hope you enjoy! I'll try to post as often as possible, but there will definitely be a new chapter at least every Sunday night. This is just the introductory chapter.

Everything was more or less normal after the squip threat was destroyed. Michael and Jeremy went back to gaming. Rich and Jake went back to hanging out. Chloe and Brooke went back to doing… whatever it is they do together. Everything was back to normal.

 

Except it wasn’t.

 

There was an unspoken tension between the three sets of best friends. Whenever Jeremy tried to engage in friendly conversation with Michael the way they used to, joking around and such, Michael would brush it off and simply turn it into small talk. 

 

Whenever Rich would try and get Jake to go out and play something like pickup basketball, which he used to love, Jake would look down at his crutches and excuse himself. 

 

Whenever Chloe tried to take Brooke out to Pinkberry or the mall, Brooke would make up some excuse like “I’m on a diet” or “I’m broke” and try to leave to talk to someone else. 

 

In short, Jeremy, Rich, and Chloe had fucked up, and they didn’t know how to fix it. 

 

One afternoon, the three of them met at the local coffee shop, where Chloe had invited them that day after school. There was a layer of unhappiness floating in the air around them In the end, it was Chloe who first addressed it. 

 

“Hey, have you guys noticed something weird going on with Brooke?” She frowned. “I feel like she’s upset with me.” 

 

“Forget Brooke-” Rich chimed in. “Jake’s been avoiding me!” He sat up straighter in his chair. “Whenever I see him in the hallway, he turns and goes the other way!” 

 

 

“Yeah, Michael’s been acting weird too.” Jeremy sighed. “I feel like an asshole, but there’s nothing I can do. Whenever I try to bring this up to him, he ignores me and says he’s already forgiven me.” 

 

Chloe bit her lip… “What if- no, that’s stupid.” She dismissed the thought.

 

“What?” Rich said. “I’m open to any suggestion, if it means Jake will start talking to me again. I miss him.” He closed his eyes sadly, but opened them again as fast as he could. “I mean, no h-homo though. We’re just bros.” He gave a fake smile. 

 

 

Chloe tried to suppress a smile. “Dude, we all know you have a massive crush on Jake. It’s ok.” 

 

“Oh, yeah?” Rich blushed. “Well, at least it’s not as obvious as your crush on Brooke!” He retorted. 

 

“Am I the only person at this table who’s straight?” Jeremy raised his hand. 

 

Rich and Chloe looked at Jeremy, looked at each other, and then started laughing. 

 

“Y-you’re literally the definition of a twink, Jer.” Rich wiped a laughter tear away from the corner of his eye. 

 

“That’s not true!” Now it was Jeremy’s turn to blush. 

 

“Anyway.” Chloe tried to get the boys back on track. “Why are our friends mad at us?”

 

“You tell us, Chloe. You said you had a theory.” Jeremy rolled his eyes, grateful for a distraction.    
  


“Well, fine…” She took a deep breath and began. 


	2. Neglected and Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooke tries (read: TRIES) to help her friends out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't mean for them all to be such dicks I'm sorry

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a similar meeting was taking place at the mall’s Pinkberry. No points for guessing who had invited them all there. 

 

“Hey, you guys. Sorry I’m late.” Michael sat down across the table from Jake and Brooke. “I didn’t really want to come, so... I procrastinated getting here until the last possible minute.” 

 

“Brutally honest, but acceptable excuse. We've all done it at one point in our lives.” Brooke nodded her head. 

 

"Can you tell me why you called us here again? I like overpriced dairy cultures as much as the next person, but I have things to do. People to see." Jake winked. "Things to see, people to do." He laughed at his own bad joke. 

 

Brooke shook her head. "I may never get that mental image out of my head again." She sighed. “Anyway! I now call this first official meeting of the “Fucked Over By Our Best Friends” club to order!”

 

Jake was mentally running that sentence over. “FOBOBF. Catchy, Brooke.” He joked. 

 

“Shut up." She rolled her eyes at him. "Back on track here!"  She slammed her hand down on the table. “So, I feel like the three of us were easily the most affected by the squip epidemic. So I’m getting us, like, a little support group, you know?” 

 

“I’m fine, Brooke. I don’t need a “support group” or anything like that.” Michael chimed in.

 

“Yes, you do, Michael. Shut up and let us help you.” She sighed again.

 

“You’re kind of scary when you’re not with Chloe.” Jake remarked. 

 

“Thank you, Jacob. Now sit down and eat your damn frozen yogurt while I emotionally heal Michael. I didn’t pay 7 dollars for you to let it melt. On that note, here’s your yogurt, M.” She slid over a cup of plain strawberry yogurt with whipped cream on top. “I didn’t know what you like, so I just got you my favorite!” she smiled. 

 

“Gee, thanks.” Michael said sarcastically. “Can I go home now? Have I fulfilled my “make Brooke feel good” requirements?”

 

“Why don’t you tell us why you’re so angry first?” Jake piped up. “You’re not normally like this.” 

 

Michael was dumbfounded. Jake normally avoided direct confrontation like this. 

 

“Well… um… I’m…” Michael took a deep breath. He began.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well sorry to leave you guys on another cliffhanger BUT I wanted to show the parallels... Don't worry I promise you'll get some answers soon my dudes


	3. Bottled-Up Feelings Are Bound To Spill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich? Having feelings? it's more likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahhhhh I wonder if you guys like the dynamic of Rich, Chloe, and Jeremy more or Michael, Brooke and Jake more... Comment which one you like more below!

During that, at the coffee shop...

 

“Our friends hate us, don’t they?” Chloe said. “I mean, I tried to seduce Jeremy, when I knew Brooke liked him. I’m a terrible person! I broke her heart, and her trust.” 

 

“No need to be so poetic, Shakespeare. Say it in plain terms. You tried to fuck your best friend’s boyfriend.”  Rich rolled his eyes. “No idea why you’d pick  _ him _ , though.” 

 

“Um, I’m right here-” Jeremy waved his hand. 

 

“Not now, Jeremy.” Chloe dismissed him. 

 

“But seriously, you could have dated JAKE. JAKE DILLINGER. And you went with Jeremy Heere? Uber-nerd Jeremy Heere?”  Rich snorted.

 

“Hurtful, but true.” Jeremy agreed.

 

“Anyway, don’t you two feel the same? Don’t you feel like you fucked something huge up?”  Chloe said. 

 

The two boys were silent for a moment. 

“Yes.” said Jeremy, suddenly. “I did wrong by Michael. I hurt him, and now he’s pretending it’s fine?” His voice cracked. “How do I fix it?” 

 

Just then, something strange happened. A single tear rolled down Rich’s face, then another, until he was freely crying. 

 

“Oh god, I ruined Jake’s life. He’s got nowhere to go. Last thing I knew, he’s been out on the streets. Now that the possibility of athletic scholarship is gone, he’s given up on college. Hell, he seems to have given up on everything!” Rich buried his head in his hands. “Jake can’t play sports on two broken legs.” He muttered.

 

Chloe reached out to touch him, and then recoiled when Rich heaved out a sob. “I messed it all up.” 

 

“Hey, hey, it’s… it’s ok…Jake’s gonna be just fine. He doesn’t hate you.” Chloe lied.

 

“He’s probably  _ not _ sleeping on the streets. I bet he’s staying with, um, Christine?” Jeremy said, trying to make Rich feel better, knowing it was a bit of a stretch. Why on earth would Jake stay with his ex-girlfriend, who dumped him on what was probably the worst night of his life? 

 

“How can we make things better?” Rich looked up from his hands, his normally ruddy face tear-streaked. 

 

“Um, um, um-” Chloe stuttered. “I haven’t gotten that far yet.” 

 

“Wow. Great meeting, Chloe.” Rich wiped his face on his arm. “Make Rich cry for nothing.” 

 

“Well, at least we all know that we have the same feelings. And we can try to fix them together.” Jeremy said, trying to put a positive spin on the whole thing. 

 

“Try. Yeah, sure. We can try. Trying isn't going-” Rich sighed. 

 

“We can do anything if we try!” Chloe interrupted. 

 

“Trying isn't going to make Jake love me again.” Rich finished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn it Grace why can't you just write a happy fanfic for once


	4. Love's A Strong Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Michael Mell is gay? Or, we gotta protect Jake Dillinger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly Sunday uploaddddd y'all! I hope you're liking the story so far!

  
“I… I, I um…” Michael tried to say words, but nothing came out.  
“What’s wrong, Michael?” Jake said softly.

“Nothing’s wrong. This is just kinda hard to say.”

“We’re here for you. No matter what. That’s why I brought this support group together.” Brooke smiled.

“FOBOBF forever, dude.” Jake gently touched Michael’s hand.

“I loved Jeremy.” Michael said quickly. “Not as a friend. As more.”

“We know.” Brooke said, taking Michael's other hand.

“Y-you KNEW? How? I’m so far in the closet I can see Narnia!” Michael was shocked. He thought he was a good enough actor that nobody would know. Not until he was ready to tell them. 

“You’re not the best at hiding your feelings, dude.” Jake took his hand back from Michael's grip.

“Well, shit.”

“It’s ok. I liked Chloe at one point, before- it’s complicated- ugh.” Brooke rolled her eyes, and took her hand back as well. "I liked her a lot, if you know what I'm saying." 

"Are you gay, too?" Michael asked. 

"Polysexual, actually." Brooke said. "You're gay? Not like bi or anything?" 

Michael nodded. "Yep. Yo soy un homosexual." 

“Wait. You said loved. Do you not… Do you not anymore?” Jake interrupted.

Michael paused for a second. “I just don't know if I CAN anymore. Like Brooke said, it's complicated.”

“Jeez. I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault. I mostly blame the squip.” Michael shrugged.

“God, our lives would be so much better without those stupid computers!” Brooke snapped.

“Agreed.” Michael said.

"Hey, Jake. We came out to you. Now it's your turn. What's your sexuality? Straight? Or something... Else?" Brooke looked at Jake hopefully.

Jake looked incredibly uncomfortable. “Um. Well, this has been fun, but I need to get going.” He stood up suddenly.

“What's wrong, J? Something happen? Did I say something?” Brooke frowned.

“No, I just need to get back to the shelter by 6 or I’ll get locked out for the night.” He sighed, lying. “Bye!” He hobbled away on his crutches before Brooke or Michael could object.

“I worry about him.” Brooke said after he walked away.

Michael nodded. “But how can we help him?”

"I don't know. All I know is that he needs it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rushed, can you tell?


	5. Did You See Rich?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich might maybe have a giant crush on Jake. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "SMARTPHONE HOUR (Rich Set A Fire)"
> 
> "Hey! (Ha!)
> 
> Talk it, text it, pass it, talk it!
> 
> (Bickering)
> 
> Woaaaaah"
> 
> (Genuis.com song annotation by ValentinaDeLaPena)
> 
> "During this section you can barely make out someone shouting “Oh my god I hope Jake’s okay!” in the background. While not completely relevant, it does stir the question as to what happened to Jake. Especially since it was his house that was burned down and he currently has no adult supervision (As told in Upgrade). Though later we find he is relatively okay with just two broken legs."

Rich took a shaky breath. “Well, this has been fun.” 

 

“Agreed.” said Jeremy. He paused. “Wait, are you being sarcastic? I can never tell with you.” 

 

“...Yes.” Rich sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Jesus, Jeremy.” 

 

“Enough teasing Jeremy, although that’s very fun.” Chloe cut in. 

 

“You know what?” Jeremy stood up. “I don’t have to sit here and take this. Literally.” 

 

“C’mon, Jer. We’re not done talking. Sit back down, dumbass.” Rich gestured to him.

 

“Screw you guys. Why do I even  _ try  _ to hang with you two?” Jeremy flipped Rich and Chloe the bird, and then walked out into the newly-drizzling sky. 

 

“Jeremy, wait-” Chloe called, but it was too late. Jeremy had already left.

 

“Fuck.” Rich breathed out the word softly. 

 

“Ugh, JEREMY! YOU LITTLE-" Chloe exhaled heavily trough her nose. "Let me try and go find him.” She stood up too. “I’ll be back in a second.” She said, rushing out of the coffee shop. 

 

“Wait, don’t leave me!” He tried to say to her, even though it was in vain. She was too far away to hear. 

 

Rich, trying to keep his mind off the gnawing pit of loneliness newly growing in his stomach, pulled out his phone. He scrolled through Instagram, grimacing and trying to ignore the people with icons of his face still as their profile picture. 

 

“God damn, Jenna said she’d change her icon back…” He muttered more to himself than anyone else. 

 

The bell above the door rang, signaling that someone else had entered the coffee shop. Rich looked up from his phone, expecting it to be an indignant Chloe dragging a despondent Jeremy behind her. 

 

He was wrong. He was very wrong. 

 

Jake Dillinger, trying his damnedest to fit both his crutches through the door, hobbled into the coffee shop. He pushed his rain-soaked hair out of his eyes in an overly dramatic flip and got in line. 

 

If a human being could actually do the heart eyes emoji, Rich would be doing it now.

 

It was nothing short of a miracle that Jake didn’t see Rich before Rich saw him. Rich blushed, and grabbed a newspaper from the table next to him. He peered over the top of it, watching Jake try and flirt with the barista (whose name tag said “Dustin K.” in the absolute worst cursive Rich had ever seen) to get a free donut. A strange feeling bubbled up inside his chest.

 

“Not now, gay thoughts.” he muttered. 

 

Jake seemed to be getting somewhere with Dustin, who was blushing madly. Rich watched for a few more minutes, and just before he was going to go up there and buy him a donut out of sheer pity, Chloe and Jeremy walked in. 

 

“Well, I’m officially fucked now.” He sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god I hope you guys are liking this at least a little bit


	6. They Say Sex Sells- Well I'm A Sellout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pray for my boi Jake ok I love him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out it's Jake/Dustin

Jake just wanted a donut. It wasn't meant to be this hard. The second he walked- well, walked as best as he could on his crutches- out of the Pinkberry is stomach growled.

“Shit.” He swore. He had forgotten to actually eat the 7-dollar froyo that was now pitifully melting on the table inside. He couldn't exactly go back in and grab it, that'd be like admitting to Michael and Brooke that he had lied straight to their face. So he went “home”. Or rather, he tried to.

“Hey, kid! How's it hanging? How's your mommy doing?” Some random man called out to him from a park bench. It had started to rain lightly, and Jake’s hair was getting plastered to his face. He cleared it out of his eyes in order to clearly see the man.

He didn't recognize him. “Sorry, I think you have the wrong person.” He kept his head down and didn't make eye contact with the man, who was getting increasingly closer.

“No, your mother's Clarissa, right? Hey, come back here!”

Now Jake knew the man had the wrong person. His mother’s name was Janet, and he definitely didn't know how she was doing. He hadn't seen her in months. But how to escape this crazy man’s clutches?

Jake looked around. Bank, library, post office… Coffee shop.

“Perfect!” He muttered. He could kill two birds with one stone- grab himself a donut, and get out of this guy’s way.

“Pardon me, sir, but my mother’s that way.” He pointed over the man’s left shoulder. The man turned around to look for her.

“Ah, thanks, kiddo. I'll be seeing you around, then.” He lumbered away. Before he could figure out he'd been tricked and that Jake was lying to him, Jake had gone in the opposite direction, and was already in the coffee shop. He shook the rain out of his hair, trying to be able to see clearly again. After one long, model-style hair flip, Jake got in line, and checked his pockets for any loose change left over from buying yogurt. There was none.

“Next!” Dustin’s shrill voice called out. Jake went up to the front counter.

“Hey, Dustin.” He said flirtily. Jake had learned that when all else fails, sex sells. If he could manage to charm Dustin, he might be able to get some free food out of this experience.

“Hey, Jakey D! How have you been?” Dustin replied, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks.

“Good, as always.” Jake cut to the chase. “Listen, Dustin, my main man, I need your help. I'm a little short on cash right now, and I'm STARVING. A handsome dude like yourself would hardly mind slipping me a free donut, would you?” He winked. “I'll make it worth your while…” Jake regretted the words as soon as he said them.

“Jake, listen-” Dustin started to say something, but was interrupted by the chimes above the door going off. Chloe walked in, dragging Jeremy behind her. “Oh, just take the donut and get out.” He rolled his eyes. Dustin took a donut out of the display case and thrust it into Jake’s hand. Jake thanked him, took the donut and walked away as Dustin called out “Next!”

“Hey, Jake! Over here!” Chloe waved to him. She was sitting with Jeremy and one other person who was reading an oversized newspaper in a small booth by the corner. Jake walked over and sat down.

“Hey, you guys!” He smiled. “What's up?”

“Oh, not much.” Chloe rolled her eyes. “Jerry ran off, said something about “not being appreciated”. I went and got him though.” Jeremy gave her a matching eye roll in response.

“Jesus, Jake, you're a fast eater.” Jeremy remarked. “You finished practically that whole thing in three bites!”

“Well, it's the only thing I've really had to eat today, and I'm a fast eater, so..” Jake shrugged.

Suddenly, Rich set down the newspaper. “Y-yeah, one time you finished an entire Subway footlong in like ten minutes.” He laughed.

Jake looked him dead in the eyes. “Were you here that whole time?”

“Um, yeah…” He nodded.

“So you heard me hitting on Dustin?”

“Um, yeah…” He repeated.

“I gotta go.” He said, an eerie echo of the abandonment he did earlier. “Sorry.” He rushed out of the shop, plunging himself into the freezing rain.

“Fuck.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I've really dropped the ball on updating


	7. But We Gotta Stop For Pinkberry First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need a Chloe-centric chapter ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, you guys. If you've noticed I've become more sparce with my updates, it's not because I'm growing bored or I don't love you guys anymore. My mental health's kinda been shitty recently and I haven't really had the energy to update- but I'll try to get them out more often, ok?

“So-o-o… Rich.” Chloe smirked. “Jacob Dillinger, huh?”

“Yeah, I know.” He banged his head on the table.

“Any particular reason you picked my ex-boyfriend?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Because he's cute?” He muttered, face-down on the table.

“That's true. You should see him with his shirt off.” She winked, joking. Lord knows she was DEFINITELY not attracted to him anymore, and she can't remember a single real reason why she was in the first place.

“Can we please stop talking about Jake now and get back to our real problems?” Jeremy interjected.

“No.” They said simultaneously.

“My main goal in life right now is to hook those two up.” Chloe said. “Or at least to have Jake, ya know, be your friend again.”

“We’re… Still pals, I think…” He looked up from the table.

“Rich, did you see how he looked at you? I think he's scared. And in my opinion, he has every right to be.”

Rich looked like he was about to burst into tears again. “Yeah, not helping.”

“Let's all just take some deep breaths, ok?” Jeremy gently patted Rich’s arm.

“What the actual shit? You've been spending way too much time with Christine.” Chloe laughed.

“L-look, I'm late for work as it is. I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later, ok?” Rich stood up.

“See ya.” Chloe said, not really caring.

Rich left, and without so much as a goodbye Jeremy followed, leaving Chloe alone in the coffee shop.

“Whatever.” She huffed, getting out her phone. She scrolled through Instagram for a while until she came across an old picture of Brooke and herself that she had posted a mere two weeks ago.

In the picture, the two were almost three years old, doing one of those “my first makeup set” kits on each other. Both’s faces were smeared with glittery goop and electric blue eyeshadow.

Looking at the photo, a sudden twinge struck Chloe’s heart. She hadn't really thought about how much she missed Brooke until that moment, but now it felt like it would rip her heart in two. She stood up and left the coffee shop.

“I need to apologize to her.” She said to herself, ducking into a local 7-11. She bought a dozen pink tulips- Brooke’s favorite.

“But where would she be?”

Suddenly, the thought came to her.

“Pinkberry! I'm a fucking idiot!” She rushed to the froyo store and caught Brooke just as she was exiting with Michael.

“Brooke. I know what I did was inexcusable. I'm a terrible person, and I understand if you never want to be f-friends with me again.” She began.

“Chloe-” Michael tried to stop her.

“No, Mell, let me finish.” She waved him off. “I tried to sleep with Jeremy.” Michael winced at this. “I did it, knowing it’d hurt you. Knowing, and NOT CARING. I-I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted-” Chloe stopped. “I didn't want Jeremy. I wanted you. I love you, Brooke Edith Lohst. I love your freckles, and your loopy handwriting, and the way you always make me laugh. And I understand if you h-hate me, or never want to talk to me again, but-”

Brooke interrupted her with a kiss. Brown hair mingled with blond, the taste of coffee mixing with strawberry frozen yogurt, until finally Brooke pulled away.

“I don't know if I forgive you.” She started.

“Brooke-”

“But I know I love you.” She leaned in for one final kiss and it was the best, realest one Chloe had ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	8. A Little Bit Of Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ this ship is gonna give me diabetes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a non-uploading asshat I know

A few days later, Chloe and Brooke were doing the tentative “beginning-relationship” dance. They got a few cracks from asshole jocks asking for threesomes, but nothing the tough-as-nails Chloe couldn’t handle. 

 

As for the boys, since the infamous “club meetings”, they had only drifted further apart. Jeremy and Michael only communicated via text, and Rich and Jake didn't talk at all. 

 

But we’ve had enough sadness and angst for a while. Let’s be happy for a chapter.

 

Jenna puffed out her chest. Her hand shook, holding a simple paper note which read “Prom: y/n” on it. She was prepared- she had the note, the confidence, and the crush- all she needed to do was give it to her. 

 

“Hey! C-Christine!” She waved wildly at her friend until she came over to her. 

 

“Hey Jen, what’s up?” Christine smiled, her dimples showing adorably. “How was your night?”

 

It was at that moment that Jenna knew Christine deserved much better than any old paper note. She deserved a huge promposal- the kind they show on youtube videos. 

 

That’s what Christine deserved. So that’s what Jenna was going to give her.

 

“Nothing. Wanna walk to math together?” She shoved the note into her pocket.

 

“Sure!” Christine said, taking Jenna’s arm. 

 

All day during class, Jenna dreamed up ways to ask Christine out instead of doing her work. 

 

That afternoon, Christine found a small printed card in her locker. It read, “Are you the cast list? Because I can’t stop looking at you… Meet me in the cafeteria. -J” 

 

Christine blushed and was about to exclaim out in excitement, but then stopped. 

 

“...How fucked up is it that this could mean Jeremy, Jake, or Jenna?” She bit her lip and then shrugged. She rushed to the cafeteria and found… Another small card. 

 

This one read “Are you a spotlight? Because your beauty is blinding. You’re not done yet- meet me in room 246. I wanted to find room 24601, but this high school isn't that big, so… -J” 

 

Christine laughed. She still didn't know which of the numerous J’s it was, but she had a faint inkling of what was about to happen. She made her way to room 246, where she found one last card. 

 

“Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight- you’re nearly there! ...Find me where all these clues have been leading you. -J” 

 

Christine thought for a few minutes, and then slapped her forehead. 

 

“Theater puns! The stage! Duh!” She full-on sprinted to the auditorium. 

 

When she got there, she didn’t find any cards, but she did find Jenna sitting on the stage, holding a glittery, hand-painted sign that read “Don’t make me helpless- Prom?” 

 

Christine squealed. “Jenna?? This was YOU?” she grinned madly. 

 

Jenna opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. “Uh-”   
  


“Is this what I think it is??” 

“Um-” Jenna fumbled around with her jeans for a second, and then pulled her original note out of her pocket. More than a little embarrassed, she handed it and a pen that had been next to her on the stage to Christine.

 

Christine tapped the pen to her temple once, twice, three times, and then underlined something on the paper. 

 

“See you tomorrow, Rolan.” She handed her the note back and then walked off to get her bag. 

 

Jenna sat there for a full minute and a half, trying to process what had just happened. 

 

Finally, fearfully, she opened the note. 

 

“Prom:  Y /n” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you wanna be friends hmu on Tumblr @tenderlypsychicgalaxies


	9. Isn't Envy A Sin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna and Rich sit down for a little heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey um so today's my birthday! Really, the only birthday present I want is more comments on my posts (althoughhhhh I wouldn't be adverse to any fanart drawn of my fanfictions either cough cough if you do please hit up my tumblr) so please, please, please, give me some comments! Criticism, compliments, I'll literally just take another "you suck" if it means my inbox won't be empty anymore! Thank you guys so much I love you all!!!

Even in the midst of all this unhappiness and angst that normally goes on in this world, there were definitely some pockets of happiness. 

 

Brooke was happy with her Chloe. Christine was happy with her Jenna.

 

Every available moment, the dual pairs of lovers could be found in the hallway, kissing, snuggling, and generally just being adorable. It was pure. It was sweet.

 

It was enough to make you want to puke your brains out.

 

A few more days had passed, and all the boys were getting sick of how cute and well, happy, the girls were. 

 

Rich would pass Chloe and Brooke making out before calculus and visibly gag, more with jealousy than anything else. He hated how much they enjoyed each other’s company, and then he hated himself for not being happy for two of his closest friends finally being happy themselves. It was slowly driving him crazy. 

 

So what could he do? He couldn’t exactly go up to them and say “Stop being in love, it makes me sad”, could he? 

 

So he did the only thing he knew to do. He sat there and glared at them, wishing desperately that he could be less of a coward and actually ask Jake out without stammering and chasing him off. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw the fear in Jake’s own as he ran- well, hobbled away as fast as he could- out of that coffee shop. 

 

It was during one of those little self-pity sessions he held when watching Chloe and Brooke that Jenna Rolan first approached Rich after the whole squip incident. 

 

“Hey, Rich.” She nodded at him. “What’s going on, man? Can I sit here?” She said, gesturing to the empty desk next to his own.

 

Rich, who was busy shooting invisible lasers at the now-kissing girls, didn’t respond.

 

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Jenna sat down.

 

There was a drawn-out moment of uncomfortable silence before Jenna finally said anything else. 

 

“So, um, what’s… what’s happening, Goranski?” she shot him some awkward, forced finger guns. 

 

“Hmph.” Rich grunted, not really wanting to talk to her.

 

“Is this about Brooke and Chloe? Aren’t you happy for them?” 

 

“Uh, yeah, sure, I guess…” 

Jenna gasped. “Oh my god, do you still like Chloe?” 

 

“Oh dear lord, no! And before you say anything, I don’t like Brooke either!” He assured her. 

 

“Well then, what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m, I’m just jealous, you know? I wish it was that easy for me.” He said, sighing. 

  
  


“Just ask her out, Rich. You’re still cool. You could catch the eye of any person here.” 

 

“See, um, that’s the problem.” he bit his lip. “It’s not a she. He’s a he.” 

 

“And that’s a problem… how?” She crossed her legs, stifling a laugh. “Rich, you realize I’m the world’s biggest lesbian, right?” 

 

“Oh, um, no, I didn't know that.” He blushed. 

 

“So who is it?” Jenna said gleefully. 

 

Rich began to talk. “Well-”  

  
“No, wait, don’t tell me, let me guess.” She interrupted him. “Jeremy? Nah, too lanky. Michael? No way, you two barely know each other! Dustin? Nah, he’s way too gossipy. What about-” 

 

“Jake.” He cut in before she could guess any more names. “It’s Jake Dillinger.” Rich braced himself for the inevitable giggles he was sure would emanate from Jenna at any second. 

 

They never came. “Actually, that makes sense.” She nodded, agreeing with his choice of crush. 

 

“Wait, you’re not going to laugh at me?” Rich said, shocked.

 

“Why would I laugh? You two would- no, not would, WILL- make such a cute couple!” She gushed. 

 

“Aw, thanks.” Rich let down his guard for a second and smiled. 

 

“I swear on my honor, I’ll do everything within my power to set you two up on a date! With me helping, you two will be practically married in no time at all!” She said, returning a warm smile. 

 

She had absolutely no clue how wrong she would be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have I ever told you guys how much I love leaving chapters on cliffhangers because I adore it I really do


	10. Falsehoods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy makes a bad decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really done a text-y fic before bear with me

Jeremy Heere wasn’t normally awake at 12:56 in the morning. He’s one of those “early to bed, early to rise” weirdos. However, thankfully for plot convenience, he was indeed awake the night that might have shaped his life forever. 

 

Jeremy rolled over in bed. He had been tossing and turning for over an hour to no avail- he couldn’t fall back asleep. 

  
He gave up on sleeping right then and there. “Jesus christ.” He muttered, trying to get comfortable. After a few minutes of trying and failing, he rolled over to his nightstand and picked up his phone from the charger. He turned it on, expecting the usual zero notifications. To his surprise, that wasn’t the case this time. 

  
  


NEW TEXT FROM: (609)-167-7894: ‘Hey it’s Jake, Jake Dillinger? Wait I’m the only Jake in our grade you probably know which Jake it is’

 

NEW TEXT FROM: (609)-167-7894: ‘I mean I’m not judging you you might be talking to that senior Jake Harris or that freshman Jake Young I’m honestly not judging you or your life right now’

 

NEW TEXT FROM: (609)-167-7894: ‘Yeah um you’re probably asleep just like text me back when you have the chance, yeah so Brooke and Chloe just thought it’d be good if you had my number and I lowkey fear them so um yeah I’m rambling sorry I shouldn’t be allowed to text late at night’ 

 

Jeremy sighed. He didn’t really want to deal with other people right now- he just wanted to be sad in peace. He opened his messages, quickly made a new contact for Jake, and tapped out a quick reply. 

 

‘Ugh it’s like 1 am how are you so peppy’ he texted, hoping Jake wouldn't actually respond. 

 

Jake responded almost immediately, much to Jeremy’s chagrin. ‘Alcohol. I’ve drunk 1 and a half 40’s tonight and I’ve got more stashed up in my hotel room so I’m just chilling and getting freaking wasted’ 

 

Jeremy sighed. Typical Jake, to get drunk on a weeknight. That fuckboy. 

 

JH: ‘On that note, what the fuck is a 40 nobody but you knows’ 

 

JD: ‘...Wait, really?’

 

JH: ‘Yeah really you use such outdated slang’ 

 

JD: ‘No i don’ttttttt why you always lying’ 

 

JH: ‘You unironically call me “homeslice” on a regular basis, Dillinger’ 

 

JD: ‘Fair point.’

 

JH: ‘So what’s a 40 I feel like we’re all dying to know’ 

 

JD: ‘Oh yea right- a 40 is 40 (duh) ounces of beer, usually malt liquor, usually home brewed’

Jeremy’s mouth dropped open. He did some quick mental math and figured out that 40 ounces translates to roughly 5 cups. That seemed crazy to him- he could barely drink a cup of weak beer without wanting to puke his brains out. 

 

JH: ‘How the fuck are you not dead after drinking 5 cups of booze in one sitting’ 

 

JD: ‘Strong livers run in my family, Heere.’ 

 

Jeremy actually snickered a little at that, and then caught himself. It was late and he needed to be in bed, so it was time to get to the point with Jake.

 

JH: ‘Anyway so why’d Brooke and Chloe want you to text me’

 

JD: ‘That’s a good question- gimme a sec let me ask them’ 

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes. It was once again typical Jake to leap before looking. After a few seconds, Jake returned from his brief hiatus. 

 

JD: ‘Ok I got it but you’re definitely not gonna dig it.’

 

JH: ‘Ok lemme just point out real quick that you say you don’t use old slang but you say “Dig it” I’m’ 

 

JD: ‘Do you want me to tell you or not’ 

 

JH: ‘Spill the tea, Jacob’ 

 

JD: ‘So, um, C and B have been talking and they say- and these are their words, not mine- that “you and Michael have been pining for far too long and you need to do something about it”.’ 

 

JH: ‘WHAT’

 

JD: ‘Yeah see what’d I tell you’ 

 

JH: ‘And this concerns you… how?’ 

 

JD: ‘This is the part you’re gonna hate the most.’ 

 

JH: ‘TELL ME’

 

JD: ‘They, because apparently just because they got together, think they’re relationship gurus. Thus they think the best way for you to get Michael to ask you out is by making him jealous.’ 

 

JH: ‘...And how do we do that exactly??’

JD: ‘They say you need to get a fake date….. And, um,  they’re offering up me…’

 

JH: ‘You’re fucking kidding, right?’

 

JD: ‘I wish I was kidding, believe me.” 

 

JH: ‘You sure you’re not drunk?’

 

JD: ‘I’ve been texting you this whole time and I’ve been completely lucid, haven't I?” 

 

Jeremy exhaled deeply. He knew deep down in his heart of hearts that Jake wasn’t lying. He tried one last-ditch effort to stop this terrible idea in its tracks. 

 

JH: ‘No offense, but you’re not my type. You’re a little too popular and a lot too slutty for me.’ 

 

JD: ‘You say no offense but that... still hurts, actually’

 

Jeremy quickly responded with a nonchalant ‘Sorry’. He was lying. He wasn’t sorry at all. 

 

JD: ‘Not to rush you but Brooke and Chloe are yelling at me saying I need to give them an answer soon because apparently they’re getting really impatient’ 

 

Jeremy paused for a second. Did he really want to do this? Sure, he  _ really  _ missed Michael… and he definitely missed him as more than a friend. But fake-dating Jake Dillinger? Would this really work? He picked up his phone again, prepared to type out a ‘No way’, but it was suddenly as if some supernatural force had taken control of his body, in a way not too different from the way the squip had. 

 

He watched in horror as his fingers typed ‘Why not? Let’s do it!’ and hit the send button. 

 

JD: ‘Ok cool I’ll see ya soon to run over some shit, um goodnight I guess’ 

 

Jeremy set down his phone and groaned. What had he gotten himself into this time?

 

These next few days were going to be… interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading, thetransparentstudent made me go to bed last night instead of finishing this chapter >:0 (ily anyway)


	11. A Few Quick Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is starting to feel used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is lowkey a filler chapter because I've been really busy writing a different AU and watching John Oliver sorry :0

Jake fidgeted with the zipper of his sweatshirt. He had been waiting at the park for almost a hour now, and he was starting to believe that Jeremy was never going to come to meet him. He was 10 minutes away from leaving when he saw a blue-sweatered boy slowly trudging toward him. 

 

“Hey.” Jeremy slumped down on the bench next to Jake. “You called me here for… What exactly?” 

 

“We need to talk… Like about the whole fake-dating thing.” Jake said.

 

“In all honesty, it’s a  _ terrible _ idea.” Jeremy rolled his eyes.

 

“I mean, I agree, but… You want to get Michael to, like, ask you out or something, don’t you?” 

 

Jeremy bit his lip, avoiding the question. This was a decision that could influence his future with Michael, and could either make things great or royally fuck them up. He had never been a risk taker- but fuck it, he was going to do something crazy for the first time ever. 

 

“Yes.  _ YES. _ You know what, let’s do it.” He said, nodding his head a little too hard to be considered normal. 

 

“....Are you sure?”

 

“JUST AGREE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND, DILLINGER!” Jeremy said, turning red.

 

“Um, ok.” Jake exhaled deeply. “According to Chloe, she only picked me to date you because I’m, ya know, popular and she wants to use that to your advantage. Lots of people see, you know? My life is basically a freaking soap opera.”

 

“....”Freaking”? Not to devalue what you just said or anything, but… really?  “freaking”?? Now that I think of it-” Jeremy paused again. “I’ve never actually heard you swear.” 

 

“I don’t like to. Stay on task, Heere, this is important stuff.”

 

“Whatever.” Jeremy rolled his eyes again. “Look, Jake, no offense or anything, but why does it have to be you? Why can’t I just fake-date Brooke or Christine, or someone I’m actually interested in? Or that I actually LIKE?” 

 

Jake fake-smiled, trying not to show that Jeremy was actually hurting his feelings. He was doing a good job, too- of course, then again, he’d had plenty of practice. “We already discussed this. Brooke and Chloe are dating, Christine and Jenna are practically dating, and I’m popular.” 

 

“Fair point.”   
  


“Can we lay down some ground rules, please?” 

 

“Whatever.” Jeremy repeated himself. 

 

“First things first, I’m not gonna sleep with you. Ever.” Jake said bluntly. “Ok?”

 

“More than ok.” 

 

“Second things second, we’re not really dating.”

 

“I think I got that.” 

 

“Third things third-” Jake stopped. “I don’t… I don’t have a third thing.” He admitted. 

 

“That’s ok, I think the first two are good enough. Can I just leave  now?” 

 

Jake sighed. This was not worth the hour he had waited. “Just go.”

 

He watched Jeremy leave, gritting his teeth. "Just freaking go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for my new story! I'll be rolling off the first chapter of my new pic tomorrow at the very latest!


	12. Viral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Jake set up part two of their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILLER(ISH) CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M REALLY TIRED OK

That Monday before classes began, Jake and Jeremy met for one final time in the hallways. Jake looked nervous, biting his lip.

 

“Are you ok, Jake?” Jeremy asked him. “You're sweating like crazy.”

 

“I need you to DO something crazy.” Jake replied.

 

“Um, ok?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow. “What am I doing?”

 

“Do you trust me?” Jake said.

 

“That sounds very Disney. I'm not going to like what comes next, am I?”

 

“Nope.” Jake took his hand, spun him around quickly, and then kissed him in the middle of the crowded hallway. There was an audible gasp, and a few students pulled out their smartphones and took pics. Jeremy and Jake- dating? What the hell? But everyone knew about Michael’s huge crush on his best friend (except for Jeremy himself, apparently)!

 

Jeremy pulled away and hissed into Jake's ear. “What the fuck?”

 

“Told you you weren't going to like it.” He whispered back.

 

“It's not that, it's just... give me some warning next time, ok?” Jeremy replied, smiling slightly.

 

By the end of the day, the thirty second clip of the boys kissing had gone viral within their school. Everyone had seen it. And everyone either shipped it or was extremely concerned and confused.

 

Two other boys has seen that video by the end of the day, two. One was the video’s intended audience. The other was not. Regardless, they were both extremely jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I haven't been so active is bc they changed my medication and I'm just getting used to it sorry


	13. Springtime Hits New Jersey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates on all of the characters before prom season hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these are so short I'm on vacation so I'm legit typing these out directly into a03's mobile site from my phone

It was late spring already. Leaves were on the trees, snow was off the ground, all the vacationers were beginning to make travel plans… But the end of spring brings one other thing, as well as overweight tourists.

 

Prom was approaching, whether people were ready or not. Jake and Jeremy already had plans to go together (even though neither of them particularly wanted to go with the other- both had eyes on other people). They had matching tuxes, ordered by Chloe herself, made specifically for the occasion. Both boys hated these terrible, terrible suits more than they hated life itself.

 

Speaking of Chloe, she and Brooke were planning to go together as well, if they were still together by prom night. Their always-tentative romance was on a bit of a rocky patch recently, and it was unclear if they would survive long enough together to enjoy their penultimate prom.

 

Enough angst. Jenna was counting down the days until her prom night of dreams with Christine, unaware that Christine was doing the very same thing. Out of all of the broken pieces left over from the “squip-cedent”, as it has since been coined, these two seem to fit together the best. Hopefully nothing but happiness was in the cards for them.

 

If you're counting right, that leaves two left over. Rich and Michael were floating along in stasis, one extremely jealous of the other’s crush, the other in a sort of oblivious void, waiting for someone- ANYONE- to tell them that this was all a cruel cosmic joke, that Jake and Jeremy weren't dating, that they still had a shot to tell the other how they felt? Both boys were kicking themselves for not telling their respective crushes how they felt sooner.

 

Unfortunately, there was nobody to tell them what they wanted to hear. Because in order for the strange dilemma the four had found themselves in to be resolved, they needed to talk it out. All of them were very bad at talking out their feelings, so this was certainly going to be an interesting discussion.

 

Would this discussion happen at prom? Probably, since I'm foreshadowing like a motherfucker. But who knows?

 

I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I love my poor children


	14. Good I Guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna picks Christine up for prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK WITH MY LAPTOP BLESS UP

Prom night 2017 was finally here, as the last chapter said it would be soon. (Three days is soon, right?)

 

Christine Canigula was up in her bedroom getting ready when there came to be a knock on the door downstairs. She raced down the stairs, nearly tripping over her new aquamarine high-heeled shoes, and threw open the door.

 

“Jenna! You’re early!” She smiled. As promised, Jenna Rolan stood on her front porch in an inky black tuxedo with a pink carnation in the buttonhole. In her left hand, she held a matching carnation corsage for Christine’s dress. In her right hand was a box of slowly-melting chocolates with the price tag reading “$3.95” still stuck on the back. 

 

“Oh, hi, um-” The words were stuck in Jenna’s mouth. She couldn’t believe how beautiful her date looked. Resplendent in her sequined turquoise dress, even without her makeup on yet Christine looked beautiful. 

 

“Wait, your hair’s falling out.” Christine took one small hand and tucked Jenna’s wiry brown hair back into the otherwise-neat bun.

 

“T-thanks, um, you look, uh, good.” She grinned like an idiot, screaming internally. 

 

“Good?” Christine’s grin faltered. She had spent a  _ lot _ of time picking out her outfit and doing her hair, and truth be told she was hoping for something a little stronger than “good”. Sure, she was probably overreacting, but… She hoped Jenna would care a little more than the asshole guys she had dated before.

 

“Y-yeah.” Jenna’s slightly terrifying smile grew wider and scarier. “Um, good.” 

 

“...Let me go put on my makeup. You wait over in the living room, ok?” Crushed, Christine raced back upstairs without her corsage to put on a lot more makeup than she was originally planning on wearing. Jenna walked into the living room.

 

As soon as Christine was upstairs, Jenna picked up one of the many frilly decorative pillows on the Canigula’s couch and slammed it into her face. She felt like such and idiot- could she really not say anything nicer than “good”? Careful not to get any lipstick on it, she screamed soundlessly into the pillow. She remained that way until Christine came back downstairs, wearing eyeshadow and lipstick. She was pretty, but still looked sad. Jenna couldn’t help but think that Christine was prettier without the makeup. 

 

“Hi.” She re-greeted Jenna. “Can I have that corsage now?” She said dully. 

 

“Here.” She handed it to Christine, who pinned it onto her chest herself. “Are you ok?”

 

“Let’s just go to the car, ok?” Christine turned away. 

 

“Sure.” She walked to the door and held it open for Christine. 

 

Christine stalked past her, went to the passenger’s side of the car, and got in. Jenna did the same on the driver’s side, and began to drive to the school, feeling awful the whole time. 

 

What a shitty start to prom- hope it doesn’t set the tone for the whole night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to work on three fics at the same time 2/10 do not recommend


	15. Prom Night Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is all the summary you need, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to Boston's Comicon cosplay parade tomorrow- catch me there! I'm going to be dressed as Veronica Sawyer!

Jenna and Christine got to the school gym last out of any of their friends. Jake and Jeremy were already there cuddling sickeningly in a corner, Chloe and Brooke were judging everyone by the punch bowl, Rich was sitting in backwards in a folding chair playing on his phone, and Michael was shooting daggers at Jake with his eyes. If looks could kill, Jake would be six feet under. 

 

However, he wasn’t six feet under. Instead, he was now sharing a quite large flask of something with Jeremy that smelled like bad rum mixed with tequila or possibly vodka, and by the look on Jeremy’s face it tasted just as bad as it smelled. As the night went on, Jake looked just as sober as he was when he walked in, but Jeremy (who was a famous lightweight when it came to strong liquors) was getting more and more completely wasted. He felt a sudden urge to move, to do something with his body besides just sit and pretend to kiss his fake boyfriend. 

 

“Come on Jake, let’tsh dancsh!” He slurred, pulling his date to his feet. There was nobody else on the floor, so they assumed positions in the center of the dance floor. Everyone could see them, and they could see everyone. 

 

Jake, who was not a bad dancer at all (even when slightly buzzed), tried his hardest to get Jeremy to do anything even slightly resembling dancing with him. Instead, Jeremy, who was a terrible dancer (even when stone-cold sober), just ended up nearly tripping Jake over six times and himself over nine times. 

 

“Jeremy. Stop.” Jake gently took Jeremy’s shoulders. “You’re embarrassing yourself.” 

 

“Jake…” Jeremy tried to reach up and kiss his fake boyfriend. He wasn’t sure why he felt like doing it. It just seemed like in this exact place and time, kissing someone just felt… Right. And Jake was right there in front of him. It seemed like fate, or destiny, or any of that bullshit that a sober Jeremy would have never believed in. 

 

“No. Jeremy, I don’t like you. I never have. You  _ know  _ this.” He pushed Jeremy away. 

 

Jeremy, stunned, flailed his arms around like an extremely high inflatable tube man. Luckily enough, he was on the dance floor, so it could pass as a questionable dance move. He tripped again over his own feet. 

Just before his head hit the ground and made for the third worst prom night Middleborough High had ever seen, someone caught him. He looked up. Michael. 

 

“Saved me again, Mell.” Jeremy looked up at his friend. He stood up, looked Michael dead in the eyes, and kissed him quickly. “Thanks.” He said, pulling away after a few seconds. 

 

“W-what?” Michael darkened, blushing. “Did you just-” 

 

“Shhhhh…” Jeremy whispered. 

 

He kissed Michael again, and this time neither of them pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired please kill me


End file.
